The Lookout
by L's-True-Successor23
Summary: one shot of naruto, basically sasukes on lookout, but does something wrong and has to pay the price for it. not good summary and stories kind of ...weird, but its my first narufic so cut me some slack please! XD


**Ok so first I want to apologize if this things sucks super hardcore or doesn't make any sense, or doesn't match up at all with the actual story blah blah blah etc. I've never written a naruto fic before and it's like 2 in the morning and I'm half awake and this just popped into m head so yeah. Sorry if it's horrible but it just sort of happened. (also spelling of certain things may be off cause yeah I was tired and was too lazy to look them up.) **

The night was filled with the soft sounds of nearby animals scurrying along as if there wasn't a care in the world. A light breeze fluttered by, lifting the raven colored hair that adorned the boy who stood atop a branch up in the trees.

His dark colored eyes scanned the ground below him. It was his turn to be on watch as the others slept below.

Innocent little obnoxious Naruto snored loudly as he rolled on to his side. The boy rolled his eyes; it seemed impossible that for such an annoying idiot, he could hold so much power.

Earlier that day they had finished up there latest mission, to escort another random unworthy good for nothing villager, this one was suppose to be of royalty, but the boy found nothing of high quality about him.

In all, the mission had been a success, for the most part anyway. Sakura had been wounded badly and we were now heading back for medical treatment for her. It was her own fault really, she got in the way when she wasn't needed; such a weak fool. If it wasn't for Naruto she would have probably died. He of all people stopped the deserting ninja from the village hidden in the clouds, of all people.

Naruto continued to amaze the young ninja; his mind swirled with questions as to how the blond headed dim wit was even able to handle such ruthless power. It didn't happen often, but when he got out of control it seemed nothing could stop him.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the tree trunk. How he yearned for power like that, to be stronger to take down the ruthless murderer that he once knew as his own blood.

That man was nothing more than a murderous traitor now: a traitor that would be stopped by Sasuke's own hand.

Sasuke took a deep sigh as he hopped down from the tree. He found it highly unlikely that anyone would sneak up on them.

His body sank to the ground near the fire and he closed his eyes for a few moments and opened his senses to everything around it.

The fire crackled and leaves swirled on the ground nearby, it was all silent.

A few moments later a soft crack came from off to the right, and Sasuke's eyes shot open.

He held a throwing star in hand and wandered into that direction curious, and also cautious of what may lie in wake ahead of him. His pace was slow and stealthy as he made his way to the source of the disturbance. All of his senses were at their peaks and he moved with such agility that of a true shinobi.

With a few feet further, Sasuke finally stopped and bent down to find a medium sized branch snapped in two. He reacted by jumping up onto a tree branch to try to scan the area. It was nearly pitch black except for the soft light that shined down from the moon.

His charcoal eyes moved back and forth searching for some sign of movement. Finally, he seen it, a dark shadow form that of a person a few feet away. He leapt into action his body souring from one branch to another barely making a sound in the hopes of catching this intruder off guard.

A second later he landed quietly above the shadow; Sasuke held his star in hand and then using his chakra he swung from the branch by his feet upside down to strike from the back.

However, the moment he came into the area below he found nothing, but darkness and air. The boy's eyes narrowed as he dropped from the branch and landed on the ground. He knelt down to examine the space and found a small log lying near the spot where the shadow had been.

His mind ticked into place, _a copy_.

_What was this person trying to do? Trick him, mess with his head? A normal attacker wouldn't waste the time would he?_

Sasuke gave up on guessing and took a run back to camp.

When he was a few feet from it he stopped in his tracks; something wasn't right. His feet moved slower as he neared and in that instance he saw a massacre.

Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi lay drenched in their own blood all life lifted from them.

Sasuke shook his head, "This is ridiculous, you guys honestly want me to believe you're dead."

He rolled his eyes, "Get up you fools, more and likely this was your idea."

His foot kicked at Naruto, but the body merely wiggled a bit.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he bent down to check the pulse; there was none.

"What the…"

"You did a great job protecting them Sasuke, fantastic look out."

He knew that voice, all too well and much more than he liked.

His body turned to find a tall, long, raven haired man standing before him. Soft lines graced his face and a long red and black cloak adorned his body.

"I must say I expected much more from my little brother."

"Itachi!"

Sasuke stood in confusion and anger, "What in the hell are you doing here? And why, why would you do this!"

He merely smirked, "Come now I was just testing to see how much you've learned and to see how good your defense was."

He looked down, "Clearly I over estimated your abilities."

Sasuke growled and leapt forward in haste and anger, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Itachi easily dodged it and grabbed the boy's arms and pinned him to a tree.

"I really expected more from you Sasuke, father would be so disappointed."

"Shut up!" His voice was weak as he realized he was hopeless in winning this battle.

"You're such a wimp and a loser; you put the Uchiha name to shame."

"I said SHUT UP!" Sasuke kicked his leg back knocking Itachi in the knee causing him to buckle over and his grip to loosen.

His eyes shown bright red as the sharingan sparked and Sasuke began to attack.

However, strong arms came up behind him that prevented him from going anywhere else.

A hard voice spoke up, "That's enough Naruto."

Sasuke was confused and looked around. Itachi stood up and began speaking, but with Naruto's voice, "Aw come on Kakashi sensei I was having fun!"

Sasuke looked back behind him to find Kakashi was the one who had him restrained, "I think we've taught Sasuke a good enough lesson."

The boy was extremely confused, "What on earth did I need to be taught!"

Kakashi sat down after letting go, "One of the most important lessons; never leave your post even if something is going to attack, you don't go after it you let them come to you. By leaving you left the rest of us completely vulnerable and unaware of the coming attack. Thus getting the rest of us killed."

He stared at him, "So you found it necessary to impersonate my brother."

Kakashi shrugged, "Well Naruto suggested it be someone you dearly hate and I came up with Itachi and gave Naruto a sort of script to use. It seemed like a good idea. Plus, it gave you a slight insight into what facing someone who used to be close to you was like. Not so easy is it?"

Sasuke just shrugged and sat staring into the fire.

Naruto had changed back into his normal self and sat down once more. The dead bloodied bodies had long since vanished being only allusions.

Kakashi stood and hopped up into the tree Sasuke had previously adorned, "I'll finish the lookout for tonight, get some sleep."

Naruto yawned, "Man Sasuke you should have seen your face you were so scared and to here you wine, SHUT UP SHUT UP! hahaha it was price less."

Sasuke reached over and punched him in the head.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

Sasuke merely rolled over and closed his eyes to try and sleep, "Shut up."

Naruto scuffed and rolled over too.

In a few moments there were all asleep and Kakashi sighed, "Your brother is definitely one of my most interesting students Itachi."

Kakashi looked over to the right and a soft figured began to move closer.

"His grudge against me and desire for revenge seems to continuously grow."

Kakashi hopped down from the tree, "Can you blame him."

Itachi sighed, "No."

"What are you going to do; I see you've joined the Akatsuki."

He nodded, "You know I can't tell you that."

Kakashi also nodded, "Try not to get yourself killed just yet."

Itachi smirked for a second then looked down at his brother, "My death is in the hands of only one person now."

Kakashi followed his gaze, "Do you think he would still wish you dead if he knew the truth?"

Itachi looked away, "It doesn't matter; besides you don't even know the whole truth."

"I don't have to."

Itachi nodded and then turned away, "I should go."

Kakashi watched as he began walking, "For such a young boy your brother already has the ability to wield the sharingan and with relatively good control."

Itachi turned and nodded, "Please watch out for him, Orochimaru has been on the move and you know what he's like and wants."

"I do."

Itachi nodded and left disappearing into the shadows.

Another sigh escaped Kakashi's lips as he jumped back up into the tree.

It somehow it never occurred to either shinobi that while they chatted away a young, raven haired boy sat conscious during the entire conversation and his mind now swirled with questions that he knew would never be answered; at least not anytime soon.

**Alright so there it is. Like I said it isn't that great and doesn't make a lot of sense. However, its fanfiction and doesn't necessarily have to make complete sense so yeah. **

**I originally was going to write a yaoi fic but then it somehow turned into this… not sure how but eh who knows. Weird things happen early in the morning.**

**So anyway I hope you at least enjoyed it a little bit, if not that's ok I can always try again to write a better one. **

**xoxox**

**brandy**


End file.
